The Eye of Horus
by Dengirl
Summary: Ash thought it would be good for him to get out...but he knew it was bad luck to wear that tuxedo.
1. Chapter 1

_**British Museum- 2013**_

"Come on Professor, it's late and you'll have to be at your best at the opening."

"Alright Graham, I just wanted to make sure the setting is right…there, that's it. Let's go then."

The museum fell silent, only the sound of the security guard patrolling broke the silence.

One of the guards entered the as yet unopened exhibition; it was in semi-darkness. He was about to walk out when he heard a noise. He turned back and shone his torch in the direction of the noise; but he saw nothing.

He turned away again and the sound came again; he turned and this time he said.

"Professor Anders, is that you?"

He walked forward and into the shadow…moments later a torch rolled out.

* * *

"So, I'm here to verify some Egyptian artefact?"

Ash could see that the Doctor wasn't happy.

"Jack owes UNIT a favour and this is it. So he and I are helping with security. Plus, it's a party."

The Doctor still looked unhappy and Ash knew why.

"Don't worry about the boys, they'll be fine. Plus, I like seeing you in that tux, you look damn fine."

The Doctor raised a sceptical eyebrow and fiddled with his jacket.

"Always bad luck when I wear this thing…still, at least it's not Christmas."

Ash smiled as he watched the Doctor fuss with his attire. It had been three months since the Doctor's return from the dead and his memory loss and they were still on the slow path of getting to know each other.

There was no doubt about the Doctor's feeling for James; his maternal instinct was working overtime, but he was unsure about the Doctor's feelings for him.

There was a knock at the door and Ash went to open it but the Doctor grabbed his arm and pulled him back, and to his surprise he received a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," he said and was out of the door first.

Ash finally recovered from the kiss and followed the Doctor down to the car.

The journey was taken in silence until they reached the gates of the British Museum and the crowds outside.

"The Duke and Duchess of Cambridge are attending," Ash said.

"Yeah, there's a Time Lord attending as well," the Doctor muttered under his breath.

As they approached the entrance to the museum the Doctor hesitated.

"Come on," Ash said. "See it as a free night out."

* * *

The Doctor really didn't want to be mingle, he'd only agreed to go because Ash had asked him. Plus his interest had been piqued by the fact that they wanted him there.

Still, he was tempted to wander off; plenty of old friends to visit.

He was about to do that when the background music stopped and someone tapped on the microphone that was set up in front of a covered doorway.

"Your highness's, learned colleagues and ladies and gentleman, my name is Professor Jonathon Anders. I hope the information pack you received was interesting, but now for the first time in three thousand years, I welcome you to the Temple Of Horus."

The curtains were drawn back and the crowd applauded as the curtains revealed a stone entrance, filled with hieroglyphics.

Towering above then were two jackal headed figures.

There were sounds of appreciations as Professor Anders led them through.

"The guardians, said to come to life if anyone tries to steal from the temple."

The Doctor let out a snort that was lost in the general murmur.

The crowd walked along a marble floor; lit by artificial flame.

The Doctor ignored all the gold this and silver that; he'd been in temples before.

The professor and the crowd stopped in front of another covered something. The Doctor looked round, hoping to catch sight of Ash, but he was not in sight.

He sighed and turned back to the presentation.

"And now for the prize of this exhibition. Wars were fought for the possession of this object. Pharaoh's….Emperor's…Kings and thieves desired the power they believed it could give them."

The Doctor sighed…but still, he liked a good story.

"I give you the Eye of Horus," the Professor said dramatically.

The cover was pulled back to reveal a stylised Egyptian eye, made of gold and etched in onyx.

The Doctor shook his head; why did humans think that bits of metal could give you power. Admittedly, there were some that could but they really shouldn't be on Earth. He wandered over to the display case and studied the eye. The design and styling seemed right and it was lapis lazuli set in the centre.

The artefact seemed genuine.

"Penny for them," a woman's voice said.

He didn't turn but said. "For the eye of a god you'd think it would be…well, more bling."

"Like some diamante," the woman said.

He looked up then, the voice belonged to a stunning woman in a well fitted dress

"Professor Elizabeth Marston, and you are?"

"Doctor John Smith."

"Well Doctor Smith, do you think this is the genuine Eye of Horus?"

"Look like it."

"And do you believe it has powers?"

The Doctor let out a derisory snort. "If I had a pound for every…"

He was cut off by a woman's scream.

He was the first to move, followed by the woman.

The Doctor sighed when he saw what the person had screamed at.

"Always bad luck."

He looked up, pinned against the wall by a spear was a security guard, his sightless eyes wide, looking at some unknown horror.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor really wanted to have a closer look at the Eye. At first he'd thought it was just an ordinary artefact, but after the grisly discovery he thought again.

He looked around, saw that everyone was busy, and since they were all UNIT men they wouldn't find it odd that he would want to look at it. Of course it would have an alarm, he could hear it and see it, so he surreptitiously disabled it with the sonic.

He carefully lifted the front panel and hesitated before touching; almost as if he was warning himself not to touch it. He ignored himself and picked it up and examined the hieroglyphs; they looked like the standard 'touch and you are cursed' but then he noticed a set of glyphs that really shouldn't be there.

He narrowed his eyes and read the script under his breath and suddenly he dropped it.

"Are you okay sir?" a UNIT soldier said on hearing the thud of the Eye as it hit the top of the pedestal and noted the Doctor's surprised face.

"I'm fine, just some static build-up," he replied, trying to shake the tingle from his hands.

"Best not to touch, we don't have clearance…insurance."

He nodded. "Of course…sorry," and placed the Eye back in its right position.

He walked away and for some reason he felt annoyed…no, he felt angry.

* * *

Jack sighed as he watched them extricate the spear from the ill-fated security guard. He had a hell of lot of people to Retcon, and that was a problem. He'd spiked the water that had been given out, but he would have to rely on the discretion of the royals.

He couldn't treat this an ordinary murder; not when the victim was half-way up a thirty foot wall, impaled by an ancient Egyptian spear.

There was nothing he could do for now, so he went looking for the Doctor. He found him leaning against one of the false pillars, gazing at nothing.

"Doctor?" he said and the Doctor blinked.

"Are you okay?"

The Doctor nodded. "Not the best entertainment."

"No, I need to pick your brains."

"It'd be my guess that the killer is either a giant, which would be impossible, since giants only exist in fairy-tales or they're alien."

He thought the Doctor had finished but he said. "Or you have the guardian of a three thousand year old artefact roaming round the museum."

Jack wasn't sure how to take that last statement, so he ignored it.

"Anyway, UNIT are taking charge. Ash will be finished in about an hour. It's early, go and have a good time."

The Doctor didn't chide him over it; he took it as a good sign.

"I'll be in the Egyptian Room," the Doctor said and wandered off.

* * *

The Doctor wandered through the various sections. He was deliberately doing so; he could feel someone was following him, and he didn't want them to know…not yet.

He casually stopped and perused an Assyrian frieze and said.

"You know, it's not nice to follow people. Anyone would think your were spying on me, Professor Marston."

There was a sigh and Elizabeth Marston stepped out of the shadow.

"You knew I was following you…how?"

"That expensive perfume…there's no mistaking it."

He leant against the frieze. "You're not really a professor, are you?"

"I am."

"Don't think so…that dress is a rental and you don't have the hands of someone who digs in the dirt for a living. I'm thinking reporter."

She sighed. "Reporter."

"The good captain won't be pleased that you slipped through his net."

The woman paled. "Please, I don't want to end up like the others. Don't tell him."

The Doctor studied her and pushed off the frieze and walked round her.

"I might not, if you tell me your real name, and what you're investigating."

The woman said nothing and the half- smile he'd been wearing disappeared and he felt his patience wearing thin.

He took out his phone. "Of course I could just phone Captain Harkness and you'll be just another reporter gone missing due to whatever they were investigating,"

Then she said something and after that he didn't know what happened.

* * *

She'd hid when she'd seen one Jack Harkness appear and start handing out bottles of water. She'd followed the captain and then followed the man he'd been talking to…Doctor Smith; she knew there was more to him than he was saying.

Now she was being confronted by him, but she wasn't going to tell him anything, plus she didn't take kindly to threats.

"That's violating my human rights."

It turned out it was the wrong thing to say.

Doctor Smith smiled and it wasn't a nice smile. "I'd reconsider, if I were you. Captain Harkness may be bound by human morality. I however, am not."

She shook her head again. "I have every right to do what I do, and unless you show me some ID I'm leaving."

Doctor Smith let out a growl and grabbed her arm.

"Oww...let go!" she exclaimed and tried to pull away.

He tightened his grip more.

"Let go, you're hurting me!"

"Then you should have taken my first offer and run."

Elizabeth saw then…there was more to Doctor Smith; he was insane.

"Please…."she started to say but she knew it was hopeless.

Then she heard footsteps and voices and his vice-like grip was gone and he was being dragged away.

Not that her situation improved; now she was facing an angry Captain Harkness.

"What the hell did you say to him?"

"Me, nothing. It's him you should be asking."

Captain Harkness was distracted for a moment by a message on his com.

"A journalist…you're a journalist."

Elizabeth straightened. "Yes, and my headline tomorrow will be that UNIT employs madmen."

Captain Harkness shook his head. "No, it won't."

Two UNIT soldiers appeared. "Escort Miss Morrison to my vehicle and search her. Confiscate whatever you find."

"It won't stop me, you can't hold me without charge forever," she said as the two soldiers led her away.

* * *

Jack sighed, sadly she was right.

"It's to be expected," Doctor Stoneleigh said over the phone. "Since we have no drugs and we can't manufacture whatever the Master gave him, we knew this could happen."

"How is he?"

"Sleeping, I had to give him a large dose of Serum Five."

"I shouldn't have brought him here."

"Perhaps, give him a little more time. Chance are it won't happen again, and like you said, she must have said or done something to set him off."

"If you're sure?" Jack said.

"As sure as I can be, and Martha concurs. But perhaps it's best not to put him under any unneeded stress."

"Thanks doc, sorry to disturb you."

"No problem. If you need me, don't hesitate to call."

Jack put his phone away and sighed….why did problems come in threes?

He left the museum and got into the SUV and turned to the woman.

"Time for the truth….maybe you said something to start my friend off or you didn't. Tell me and I might consider not Retconning you."

"Honestly, I said nothing, he just went crazy."

"Okay, say I believe you. Why were you following him?"

"Because I thought he knew more than he was saying. My editor knows I'm here, so if you do that memory thing he'll make a good headline out of it."

Jack sighed. "Fine, you keep this out of the papers and I won't ask why you're here. But a word of warning…stay away from Doctor Smith."

He knocked on the darkened glass and the vehicle stopped.

"Goodbye, Miss Morrison."

"But I'm miles from home!"

"It's not late and there's a taxi rank over there...now, get out."

* * *

Elizabeth walked towards the taxi rank and watched the SUV drive away….there was no way she was going to leave it.

She reached into her bra and took out a piece of paper; it had the address of the hotel that Doctor Smith was staying at.

She was going to get what she wanted and Captain Harkness be damned.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash was just finishing his report when he had the feeling that something was wrong. He glanced at the bank of screens and saw something he didn't want to see…the Doctor was being confronted by a woman.

At first it seemed like they were only arguing; then he saw the change in the Doctor's body language.

"No….oh no."

He was out the door and running, seconds after he called Jack.

"Doctor, no!" he yelled as he raced down the marble corridor. He could hear Jack behind him and it took the pair of them to pull him of the woman. It then took three UNIT soldiers to drag him away.

Now he was watching the Doctor sleep under heavy sedation. He thought this was all in the past, and despite Doctor Stoneleigh's assertions that it was unlikely to happen again he was unsure of what to do.

The Doctor shifted slightly; he shouldn't be waking up yet. The Doctor shifted again and Ash realised he wasn't waking up, he was dreaming.

The Doctor relaxed again and seemed to slip back under. Ash sat for another ten minutes and then decided he could chance a shower.

It was a mistake as ten minutes later he stepped out of the bathroom and any refreshed feeling he felt drained away. He was greeted by an empty bed and an empty suite.

He quickly threw on his trousers, hoping that the UNIT personnel had stopped him.

He rushed out of the suite and found the two UNIT men still standing at the entrance to the suite. He frowned but as he got closer he could see they were too still…this wasn't good.

He took out his phone and dialled.

"Jack, we have a problem."

* * *

Professor Anders was in the restoration labs under the museum. He had removed the Eye of Horus and was examining it for damage; no doubt those idiots from UNIT had put their hands all over it.

He heard a sound but ignored it. He heard it again but once again ignored it; he had a bigger mystery to investigate.

The sound came again, it was closer; this time he couldn't ignore it, and he went to investigate.

The sound came again and this time it seemed further away.

"Stop chasing ghosts and go back to work," he said to himself. He'd been here long enough to hear the stories of ghosts and restless spirits.

He was about to turn back when he heard shuffling.

"Look, if there's anyone in here, I'll give you one chance to leave then I'm calling security."

The shuffling came again.

"Fine, then security it is."

He turned away and then felt excruciating pain. He was lifted off his feet and turned.

His last words were. "That's impossible," before all he could do was scream.

* * *

Elizabeth Morrison had gone home first but was sitting outside the hotel, watching the entrance.

"Stay away from the best lead I've had," she muttered. "Man in charge of uber-secret organization tells me what to do. Think again Captain I'm above the law Harkness."

She was thinking about how to get inside the hotel and past what she knew would be more than the average hotel security, when the biggest piece of luck she'd ever had fell into her lap.

Doctor Smith, if that was his real name emerged from the hotel, and it looked like he was intent on going somewhere.

This time as she followed she had the advantage; it was getting dark and the offices of London were leaving for home. As they walked she realised he was heading for the British Museum; which meant he must be going to see someone.

She stopped when he somehow managed to get through a side gate and then followed a few moments later. She only stopped when he stopped at a side door and hid in the shadows.

However, if she thought she was hidden, she was mistaken as Doctor Smith said.

"I didn't think reporters were trained in covert skills."

She sighed and stepped out and not to be out-guessed said. "And I didn't think Torchwood employed criminals as well as madmen."

"One, I don't work for Torchwood and two I'm not a criminal…well not on this planet, and I not sure what you mean by a mad man."

She realised then that he had no memory of what had happened. But she wasn't one who kept grudges; not when her biggest lead ever was about to break into a national institution.

"You're not really a Doctor of Archaeology."

"True, but I am a Doctor."

She was about to reply when a man's scream filtered through the door.

Doctor Smith looked at her and then using some sort of device opened the door, wrenching it open and was inside.

A second later he popped his head round the door frame and said.

"Well...are you coming?"

* * *

The Doctor had woken with a start and knew he had to get back to the museum; that artefact really shouldn't be in the possession of humans...not after he'd realised what those glyphs had said

He could hear someone in the shower…Ash. He would have to apologise to him later.

But now he had far too many lives to save. He left the hotel and hurried back to the museum and was on the verge of breaking in when he sensed the same woman from the museum.

He really couldn't waste time and to prove the point a man's scream came from inside…he was too late.

Now he was running down another corridor with the woman, knowing he was too late.

He skidded to halt when he entered the restoration room and found he was standing in a pool of blood and other things. He heard the woman gasp and he looked up….he was definitely too late.

Professor Anders was skewered on the horns of a statue of a bull…well he guessed it was Professor Anders as his head was missing….and what made it worse was the Eye Of Horus was missing.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Apologies for the gap in posting**_

Elizabeth tried not to gag; she'd seen dead bodies before, but not impaled, beheaded and eviscerated.

She got her phone out and started to dial 999 but Doctor Smith put a hand over her phone.

"Best not," he said in an almost inaudible whisper. "The shadows may have ears."

She could see his eyes were not on the unfortunate Professor but on the shadows to their left.

"Stay very still…not a word," he whispered and walked towards the shadows.

A few moments later he came out, grabbed a dust sheet and said.

"Found his head."

She saw him slip something into his pocket but said nothing.

"I'm calling the police," she said.

Doctor Smith shook his head and she glared at him and she started to dial, but it was snatched from her hand.

Doctor Smith was dialling instead and she was about to say something when he said.

"Jack…I'm fine, really I am…..tell Ash I'm sorry. You really need to get down here. It may still be in here…no time for questions."

He handed the phone back to her and said. "Stay here."

He disappeared through a door and she was left with voice of Jack Harkness on the phone and the body of the Professor.

* * *

The Doctor moved cautiously into the darkened museum. He didn't want to alert security or the killer; he wasn't going to give it more victims.

The killer may or may not be supernatural, but whoever was behind it was definitely human. Not only had he found the head of the unfortunate Professor but bloody footprints as well.

He felt a flash of anger, was all this murder for nothing but a robbery?

He knew he should have waited for Jack, but he couldn't take the chance that the killer might escape.

He followed the bloody footprints as well as he could in the semi-darkness, but eventually they faded. He looked up the darkened room and considered if it was a good idea to keep going. But for once he listened to his common sense and turned back.

He therefore didn't notice the figure in the shadow who was staring intently at him and in its hands was the Eye.

He returned to the restoration room and the woman; he really should ask her name. She held out the phone and said.

"Angry Captain."

He took the phone. "Jack…sorry. Restoration Room Four, I think, been a while since I've been down here. No, I lost whatever it was…no, no need for the cavalry…no, I'm not moving…oh, that reporter is here."

He turned the phone off before Jack could reply and turned his attention to the woman.

"I don't believe we've been introduced, you are?"

"Elizabeth Morrison, investigative reporter for the Guardian, and you're not really Doctor John Smith."

"Correct…you can call me the Doctor."

She frowned and then her eyes widened. "But you're just a rumour."

The Doctor grinned at her. "That's thing about rumours, sometimes they're true."

"But…but, that means you're an alien…that means…."

"Yes, I'm an alien and yes they really exist."

"This…..I could win a Pulitzer for this."

He scowled. "Priorities."

She sighed. "Fine, but you know Torchwood will cover this up."

He nodded. "Of course, can't start a panic, serial killer and all."

The sound of people approaching broke the moment.

"Now I'm in trouble," he said.

* * *

"Of all the dumb-ass, stupid, irresponsible things to do!" Ash yelled.

He was so angry, he'd been on the verge of trawling the Thames when the phone call came.

Not that it lessened the worry; the Doctor had gone off, chasing a murderer and when he'd seen how brutal the killer had been.

At least the Doctor had the sense to look sheepish. He moved closer and said in a less angry tone.

"You could have been hurt….or worse."

"But I wasn't, you have to trust me Ash. Besides, I don't think this killer has me in their cross-hairs."

He turned away and said to Jack, who had been talking to Elizabeth.

"Jack, I need a list of people who have worked or are working on his thing."

"Tomorrow Doc, I've got to clear this up. You go with Ash and don't argue."

* * *

Ash was surprised when he didn't and they drove back to the hotel in silence. Ash was still annoyed but he could see the Doctor was tired; although he knew the Doctor would never admit it.

He was glad the Doctor had no memory of what happened after the discovery of the guard and the murder of the Professor. He really didn't think the Doctor would cope with the implications of it.

He had to force the Doctor to get some rest and was about to go to his own bed when the Doctor said.

"Stay, please."

Ash sat on the bed but the Doctor said.

"No…stay."

Ash blinked…was that an invitation to share his bed.

"Doctor, you're tired."

"Please, I want you to…I miss you."

That did it for Ash.

"Let me shower," he said.

Ten minutes later he slipped into the bed. "Are you sure?"

The Doctor smiled and said. "Yes," and to show it he leant over and kissed him, and then yawned.

Ash smiled back and said. "Sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow."

Ash was content to let the Doctor sleep in his arms and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The figure that had hold of the Eye was not happy. He stomped into the office and placed the Eye on a pedestal.

He picked up a phone and a few minutes later two men entered.

The man thrust a picture at them. "This man works for Torchwood…find out what he values the most and take it."

One of the men said. "It won't be easy."

"I don't care, he followed me. I think he knows about the Eye and I want to know what he knows. Send word to the Associates, tell them to start the Gathering."


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen pushed the buggy across the Plas. James had been grizzling all morning, so she thought a walk along the waterfront might settle him. He was missing his mother and she was a poor substitute.

She stopped outside the small coffee kiosk and only took her eyes of the buggy for a minute, but when she turned back, the buggy was empty. She spun round but there was no-one in sight holding a baby. As she scanned the Plas she called Ianto and thanked the Doctor for his paranoia and the tracking device sewn into James' clothes.

She tried not to panic and the seconds it took for Ianto to reply seemed like an eternity.

"He's by the Tiger, Tiger bar and he's stationary."

She sprinted, her mind thinking on how hard she was going to kick the pervert's arse. She was there in minutes.

"I can't see…wait…oh no."

On the railing was James' jacket.

" Ianto, call Jack. We have a huge problem."

* * *

Seska had gone into the city, he wanted to see what it was about humans that his mother found so fascinating. He decided to walk through one of the parks and didn't notice the two people following him.

His phone rang and he stopped to answer it. "What….I'm coming…I'll use the…."

He felt a sharp pain and then something cold run into his blood. Suddenly his hand felt nerveless and he dropped the phone, and as darkness descended he sent out a short burst of fear…aimed directly at his mother.

* * *

Ash was woken by the Doctor wrenching himself from his arms and falling out of the bed. He was off the bed and by his side in an instant.

The Doctor looked pale.

"Doctor, what's wrong?"

He didn't get an answer, so he took hold of the Doctor's shoulders; he was shaking.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor finally looked at him and said in no more than a whisper.

"Something's wrong."

As the Doctor finished speaking Ash's phone rang, and something was wrong.

"What…both of them...how? What about Jakaar?"

"Ash, what's happened?" the Doctor asked.

Ash held up a hand. "We'll be ready. I'll try Jack, but I can't promise."

He felt a strong hand on his arm and the Doctor's voice.

"Ash, what's happened?"

Ash put the phone down and hesitated; knowing what would happen.

"Seska and James are missing."

The Doctor snarled something in his own language and reached for his clothes.

"Doctor, Jack's coming."

The Doctor snapped back. "I'm not waiting for Jack."

Ash grabbed the Doctor's arm. "You can't drive there yourself."

The Doctor pulled his arm free and snarled.

"Don't tell me what to do."

The tone of his words sounded like the insane Doctor.

"Wait for Jack, he'll be here in a minute."

The Doctor's eyes were glittering with suppressed rage. Ash had to keep a lid on that rage.

"Please Doctor, only a minute."

The Doctor let out a long breath and to Ash's' relief seemed to calm down.

Jack arrived a few minutes later and soon they were speeding towards Cardiff, but both Ash and Jack knew that whoever had taken the Doctor's children had no idea what kind of hell they may have unleashed.

* * *

Seska woke to semi-darkness and one hell of a headache. He had an odd taste in his mouth…some kind of sedative. He had no doubt that he'd been abducted; that was a mistake.

He closed his eyes and sent out message, well tried; he couldn't.

A voice suddenly filled the room.

"I wouldn't bother, these walls are lined with material that blocks telepathic waves. You, young man are a very rare bird and no doubt the man I'm hoping to draw here is even rarer."

"You've made a big mistake…he'll come for me and you'll regret it."

"Oh, I do hope he comes for you and of course your baby brother."

Seska was silenced by that, they had James.

"Now, shall we discuss how we can hurry his arrival?"

The door opened and two burly men appeared and dragged him out and after that he knew only pain.


	6. Chapter 6

They were halfway to Cardiff when the Doctor let out a cry, which made Jack swerve the car.

He ignored the car horns that followed and pulled over to the hard shoulder.

The Doctor had fallen silent and was staring straight ahead. He was sweating profusely and he looked like he was in pain.

The Doctor shuddered and blinked and there was a look of sadness and anger on his face.

"They're hurting him," he said quietly.

Jack climbed over the front seat and sat next to the Doctor and said.

"We'll find them."

The Doctor looked at Jack.

"They're torturing him," and then added chillingly. "And they'll pay."

Blue flashing lights blinded all three of them and the conversation ended.

Ten minutes and a ticket later they were on their way, but it was ten minutes lost as the Doctor no longer felt Seska.

* * *

They arrived at the Hub an hour later and the first thing the Doctor did was find Jakaar. It wasn't hard as he was screaming his head off. He'd felt Seskas' pain; another thing they would pay for.

He picked Jakaar up and said. "Hush, little one."

He laid a hand on his son's head and closed his eyes, and put a mental block inside his son's mind.

He gave him his breakfast and bathed him and then went looking for the others. But his mind was on his two missing sons.

Yet again they were suffering because of him….never again. Whoever had taken them would be made an example of, a warning to anyone who dared to try it in the future.

The first person he saw was Gwen and he gave her a withering glare and she lowered her head.

Jack noticed it and gave him his own glare, but he ignored it.

"I've run through everyone who might fit the bill. White Coat is still locked up and no-one else has the resources."

"What about eyewitnesses?" Jack said.

"None came forward and without the tracker or Seska having his phone, we can't trace them."

The Doctor said nothing; his thoughts elsewhere.

Someone was speaking to him.

"Doctor?" Jack was saying and he blinked back to the present.

"Sorry, you were saying?"

Jack said again. "When Seska was in contact with you, did you get anything from him about his location?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, just a jumble of blurry faces."

Jack sighed. "Okay…Gwen, go see your police friends, see if they have anything about a baby being stolen. Ianto, put feelers out in the underworld. I'm going to see Sareska."

They all looked up.

"Do you have to," Ianto said.

The Doctor decided to speak. "And Sareska is?"

"A Jalathian."

"I'll go with you. It might not speak to you, but it will talk to me."

* * *

Seska woke once more and found that he was in a comfortable bed. A noise made him turn his head.

A man was sitting in a chair, a book discarded on the table.

"Ah, welcome back. Seska, isn't it?"

Seska frowned.

"How did I know your name? Money can buy anything, including you and your brother."

Seska wasn't going to be cowed by this man. "You've made a mistake."

"So you have already said, and I'm really hoping he finds us soon. He has something we want."

Seska couldn't help himself. "We?"

"The Associates and that is all you need to know, the rest is for him. Now I suggest you enjoy our hospitality."

"What about my brother?"

"He's being looked after and is not your concern. Interesting that his not like you but is related to you."

The man stopped and stood.

"That's enough, I think. As I said, enjoy the hospitality. But do not try to escape."

With that the man left and Seska got up; he was going to find James and then he was going to find a way out.

He opened the door and stepped out into a hallway. It had a wooden floor, oak by the look of it.

He headed towards what looked like a main door and it opened into a drawing room lined with books and large windows.

He walked over to one of the windows and he realised wherever he was, he wasn't in the UK anymore.

Someone clearing their throat made him spin round.

A girl was standing by the doors. She was about twenty in human years and he supposed she could be considered pretty and her auburn hair was tied in a ponytail.

"You must be Seska," she said and smiled.

Seska smiled back but said. "And you must be my jailer."

"For someone so young you have a very jaded outlook."

"I've had experience," he retorted.

"I'm Alyssa by the way. Would you like some fresh air, the garden is nice at this time of year."

Seska knew he couldn't refuse and nodded and the girl walked over and took out a key and unlocked what turned out to be a set of French doors.

The garden was large and the paths had been cleared of snow…so they were somewhere cold.

The girl had taken a coat from a hook and a scarf, but he didn't feel the cold; this was balmy for a Time Lord.

"Your brother doesn't look like you," Alyssa said. "Why?"

Seska couldn't see the sense in lying.

"Same mother, different father."

They stopped when they came to the wall that bordered the garden; the boundaries of his prison he thought.

He knew she was a distraction but for now he would play along. He knew his mother would find him and then they would pay.

* * *

Jack led the Doctor across the wasteland. He was very wary…there were things that lived here.

The Doctor was strolling along, hands in pockets.

"You could at least pretend to be wary."

"Why, I certainly not prey."

They reached the warehouse that housed Sareska's nightclub and the deep bass vibrated Jack's feet.

"Wait here," he said and jogged down a set of steps. Moments later he was back, a scowl on his face.

"Let me try," the Doctor said and he disappeared down the steps and never returned.

Jack guessed he would have to wait.

It was fifteen minutes later that he realised something was wrong.

* * *

The Doctor casually walked up to the two huge bouncers and leant forward and whispered something, and the door was opened.

He weaved his way through the crowd and up to an office and once again the door was opened for him.

A sibilant voice said. "Your kind are supposed to long dead."

"And yet I'm here. I'm not here to socialise, I want information."

"Information on what?"

"On who wants to activate the Eye of Horus and may have taken two of my children."

"And what do I get in return if I have such information?"

"I don't send you to the goddess."

"I did hear about something called the Associates and I was shown a picture of you and asked about any family. I of course said nothing, but information can be brought."

"And where are these Associates?"

"I don't know, but I do know someone who will."

Minutes later he was stepping out of the rear exit as he knew that Jack would be waiting. He couldn't worry about that….he had someone to see.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack cursed himself for being so easily fooled. He also cursed the Doctor for fooling….no, lying to him. He must have known all along who Sareska was.

Now he was racing to the back of the warehouse, but he was too late; there was nothing but dust and the waste rats.

The Doctor must have known more that he let on, and that worried him. The Doctor was being evasive, which was never a good thing. He kicked angrily at the dirt and took out his phone.

Fifteen minutes later he was kicking the door to the nightclub down and was striding across the dance floor, followed by Doctor Stoneleigh's assault team.

Above the panicked shouts of the crowd he bellowed.

"Sareska, come out now or so help me I'll have you all deported to the Shadow Proclamation!"

She appeared a few seconds later and yelled.

"What do you want, Harkness!?"

"What did you tell the Time Lord?"

"A name."

"Who?"

"A Ketraxi called Restus. He's an information seller that lives in the abandoned foundry. He was the one who told them where to find his offspring. Now, go away and let me run my business."

Jack thought for a moment and then turned to Doctor Stoneleigh.

"The foundry is on the other side of the city and the Doctor has a half hour head start."

"Then you'll need one of my helicopters."

* * *

The foundry wasn't the most inviting place and that suited Restus. Being an information seller made him a lot of money but it also made him very unpopular.

Not that he was worried, his guard dog took care of those foolish enough to try and get to him.

He was just sitting down to dinner when his guard dog started; at least he wouldn't have to feed it tonight. He carried on eating and then frowned when it let out a howl he'd never heard before…..something was wrong.

He stood and reached for the blaster he kept handy. He was about to pick it up when a voice said.

"I really wouldn't, not if you want to keep your claws."

He moved his hand back and turned round. He had to take the owner of the voice seriously; especially since he'd gotten past his guard dog.

A man stepped out of the shadows and threw a bloodied collar onto the table.

"Now that wasn't very nice. I don't like killing animals. You on the other hand."

Restus held up his hands, retracting his claws to show he was no threat.

"Please, it's what I do. It's not personal."

"Of course," the man said, his long coat swishing against the table.

"You're an information seller, all I want is some information. Free of charge of course."

Restus was about to protest but the man held a hand up.

"Don't even think it. You will tell me where these Associates are and where they are keeping my children."

"I don't have that information."

"Liar!" the man yelled and banged his fist on the table.

Restus was a coward at heart and the man's sudden outburst frightened him.

"No…wait, I do recall. The Associates. Big powerful business types. Seemed real interested in some Eye thing."

"And two males…one about twenty and the other a baby."

"Yes…yes, they did seem interested in two males. Where they yours?"

"The Associates," the man growled.

"I heard they have a place in Norway…but it's only a rumour."

The man said nothing and stepped back into the shadows and then said.

"A word of advice. You have no guard dog now…you really should run."

Then the man was gone and Restus heeded his advice and started packing.

As he left he heard the sound of a helicopter; they were coming already.

* * *

The Doctor looked up at the sound of the helicopter; it was probably Jack.

He had to hurry if he was to keep the advantage he had. He needed to get to Norway, but first he had to get out of the country.

He knew he couldn't take a plane or any kind of public transport; he would be picked up in hours…no, he had to be cleverer than that.

He set off at a jog; he knew how he could get out of the UK.

The distribution centre was busy, so it wasn't hard for him to go unnoticed. However, finding the right lorry would be.

Eventually he found the one he needed and unlocked it with the sonic and sealed it once he'd climbed in. It was cramped and he would smell of soap powder for weeks but it would hopefully get him out of the country and a little nearer to his sons.

* * *

Jack watched the ground below, looking for any sign of the Doctor and the person called Restus.

He could see Doctor Stoneleigh's team below. If he couldn't catch the Doctor here, then he would damn well be one step ahead of him.

There was crackle on the radio and the voices of the ground team came through.

"Zero Six to Blue Leader, we have secondary target in sight. Do you wish us to engage?"

Doctor Stoneleigh looked at Jack, he nodded.

"Go Zero Six."

A few minutes later Jack was striding towards the only person who knew where the Doctor was going.

* * *

"He's going where?" Ash exclaimed.

"Norway, but where in Norway we don't know. I've alerted the border agency and port authorities and all the airports."

"That's if he goes through any of those," Ash said.

"Thought of that. I've put out an alert that a huge shipment of counterfeit money is being smuggled out of the UK. Every lorry and car is going to be searched."

"And you think they'll find him," Ash said, his voice heavy with doubt.

He knew the Doctor was smarter than that.

"I think I should skip ahead to Norway.

Jack shook his head. "They'll get him at the border. You stay with me."

"No, I'm going. I can get him on the other side."

Jack shook his head again and Ash started to feel irritated.

"I don't take orders from you."

Jack turned then. "You work for me, so yes you do."

Ash bristled at that. "Really. If I recall I never resigned from the force, so I don't work for you. I'm going and don't even think about stopping me."

He turned and expected Jack to grab him but he didn't. He turned back and found that Gwen was holding his arm and shaking her head.

"Your contact is Svein Erstad, Deputy Director of their Security Services. He'll help co-ordinate any search."

"Thank you," Ash said.

He tried to relax as the helicopter flew but his mind was on other things. If the information was genuine then Norway was where he should be.

* * *

The man who had been talking to Seska watched him and the girl through an upstairs window.

"You were right, Alyssa is perfect for this," the other person watching said.

"Of course, my daughter knows her job."

"However, the child is unimportant, the parent of the other hand is."

"If you source is correct."

"My source saw him slip something into his pocket. It can only be the cube. However, if this person is who my source said he is, he can give us more than the key to the Eye, he can give us something else."

"And what is that?"

"The world."


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor sat for a while, letting the rhythmic hum of the lorry relax him. Then he took out the object from his pocket; a cube.

The writing definitely wasn't Egyptian, nor was it human. In fact he wasn't sure what language it was, and that made his hackles rise.

Things he didn't know about tended to be very dangerous.

He sighed and put the cube back in his pocket; he'd figure it out sooner or later. He felt the lorry slow, according to his internal clock they must be approaching Harwich…time for him to get off.

As soon as the lorry stopped he unlocked the door and with the shouts of the custom officers in his ears he took off.

He only stopped when he ran out of dock.

He could hear the officers behind him; they were getting closer. He looked up and down the dock, there was nowhere to go. He looked out at the water and could see the ferry he wanted, then back at the closing officers.

He had no choice, he needed to get on that ferry. So he took several steps back and then dove into the water. It felt like diving into ice and it nearly took his breath away.

The shouts of the officers retreated as he swam towards the ferry. It took the rest of his strength to haul himself up one of the anchor chains and he fell in a heap once inside. He lay exhausted and cold but knew he had to move. He forced himself to his feet and into the engine area. He found himself a warmer spot and sat, hugging his knees to his chest, leaching as much heat from the pipes as he could.

The vibration through his body told him the ferry was moving, but he didn't move, he wouldn't until they were safely out of UK waters. He shivered and closed his eyes; he was very tired.

He jerked awake sometime later and safe in the knowledge that he could disappear amongst the passengers he stole his way past the engineers and onto the passenger decks.

He welcomed the warmth of them and the smell of hot food wafted his way. But he had no money and he wasn't going to steal, so he sat in a corner and tried not to stare whilst his stomach growled.

He looked away and then got up and went outside; he'd rather be cold than resort to thieving.

He stared out at the dark water; it would be a few hours before daylight and the Hook of Holland came into view.

Rain started to fall and he was forced inside, so he found a corner and finally succumbed to his exhaustion and slept.

* * *

Ash shifted in his seat, it was taking too long to get to Norway. He felt the helicopter bank as his com beeped….it was Jack.

"Ash, your being diverted to the Hook of Holland, he managed to get past customs and jumped a ferry at Harwich. But be careful, he's not going to be in the mood for being co-operative."

"Understood, that's why I took some Serum Five."

He was glad to hear the surprise in Jack's voice but he didn't voice it.

"Just be careful," Jack repeated.

He shut his com off as he felt the helicopter start to descend. He alighted and walked towards the group of men.

"Deputy Director?" he asked.

The man nodded. "And you must be Ash. We've sealed the port and there are men posted all along the dock. He won't be able to pull the same trick again."

Ash didn't say anything but silently wished him good luck. A few minutes later they were watching the ferry disgorge its passengers and freight.

Ash knew that every lorry and car would be searched and he had no doubt the Doctor knew it too. So he kept his eyes trained on the people streaming down the ramp.

He looked away for a second and that was all it took...there, a flash of brown.

"I see him," he said.

The Deputy Director was about to issue an order but Ash put up a hand.

"No, let me try and talk to him."

"You get one chance, then we move in."

Ash nodded and quickly ran down the steps.

He saw the passengers being hurried off the ramps, until only the figure of the Doctor was left.

They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity before the Doctor spoke.

"Let me pass," was all he said.

Ash shook his head. "I can't do that."

"You really want to try and stop me," the Doctor said, the threat clear in his voice.

"You can't do this alone," Ash said.

"I can and I will," the Doctor said.

"No," Ash said and took a step forward.

The Doctor took a step back and towards the railing.

Ash knew what he was going to do and said.

"Don't, you won't get far. Just come with me, let me help."

"I don't need your help to find my children."

Ash felt a flash of anger and snapped. "James is my son too."

The Doctor let out a growl and knew his one chance had gone as the Doctor started to climb the railing.

A few seconds later there was the soft noise of a tranquiliser dart being released. He could only watch as it hit the Doctor in the neck.

He ran up the ramp and caught the Doctor as he went to his knees; the look he gave him tore at his conscience.

"I'm sorry," he said.

* * *

Despite himself Seska found himself liking Alyssa. She had a quick wit and was well educated.

Then she said something that threw him.

"So, you're an alien?"

He looked at her and she smiled.

"The two hearts do give it away."

He sighed. "Yes, I'm an alien."

"But your brother only has one heart…how come?"

"His father is human."

"Is that who's coming to rescue you?"

Seska hesitated but saw no point in lying. "No, my mother."

"Your mother is male…of course, why would other species be like humans."

Seska couldn't stop the smile; she'd accepted that fact without even blinking. Then she said something he didn't expect.

"I hope your mother never gets here."

He gave her a sharp look. "Why?"

"Because he'll never leave here."


	9. Chapter 9

"I'd leave the handcuffs on," Ash said.

The Deputy Director looked at him. "This vehicle is designed to hold the most violent prisoners. He will not escape."

Ash had his doubts but didn't voice them, he just climbed into the seat next to the driver. The vehicle moved off and he tried to relax; it was at least an hours' drive to the military base and a long helicopter flight back to the UK and the relative safety of Jack and Torchwood.

They'd been travelling for about fifteen minutes when the window on the driver's side shattered and he slumped over the wheel. Before Ash could react the vehicle swerved and tilted, righted itself and then swerved again.

This time it didn't right itself and Ash knew it was going over. He tried in vain to open the door but it had jammed. The vehicle seemed to topple in slow motion but it hit the ground with force and his head hit the window hard and after that he knew nothing.

When he opened his eyes again he found he was staring into the Doctor's, who then said.

"Hello, can you walk?"

* * *

The Doctor felt like a flock of Tree Hollowers were pounding on his skull. There was the unmistakable aftertaste of Serum Five in the back of his throat…Ash.

He snapped his eyes open and he found himself looking at the metal sides of a truck.

There must have been an accident and the door had been ripped open. He got to his feet and pain shot through his right leg. He looked down and there was blood; the crash must have aggravated his nearly healed leg.

He moved more carefully and climbed out of the vehicle. It was on his side, the gouges in the road were proof of how far it had slid. He hadn't a clue where he was but he'd been given a chance to escape. But his conscience prodded him; he really should check on the driver.

He walked round the front and his eyes widened. The driver was dead but his focus was on the other passenger; it was Ash and he was injured. He reached into his pocket and was relieved that he still had the sonic.

He pointed at the glass and a few moments later the glass fell outwards. He reached inside and undid Ash's' seatbelt and caught him as he fell.

Any anger he felt towards him dissipated at the sight of blood flowing freely from Ash's head.

He quickly got him out of the cab and laid him on the ground. He scanned him with the sonic and breathed a sigh of relief; there was no fracture or sign of haematoma, just some serious whiplash.

Ash showed no sign of regaining consciousness, so he would have to wait; he couldn't leave Ash.

He sat on the ground and it was then that he noticed something on the ground, a shell casing...the Associates. He took the cube out of his pocket and this time he studied it…what was it, a key of some kind?

A groan from Ash and his interest in the cube went by the wayside again. When Ash opened his eyes he gave him a slight smile and said.

"Hello…can you walk?"

* * *

Ash hadn't expected that question but he nodded and put a hand out and let the Doctor haul him up.

"Oww!"

"Whiplash…sorry."

Ash looked over at the truck. "The driver."

"One shot, very professional," the Doctor said.

"Someone tried to kill us."

"Don't think so. You want to kill someone you plant explosives or use a surface to air missile. No, they want me to remain free."

Ash turned and said. "They?"

The Doctor seemed to hesitate, as if making some kind of decision.

"Some group called the Associates. I think I have something they want and they definitely have something I want."

"They have the boys."

The Doctor nodded and took out a cube. "And I have this."

"Then why not call you and set up an exchange?"

"Don't know, probably don't want Torchwood and UNIT on their doorsteps."

"But Jack knows where I am."

The Doctor shook his head. "Not anymore. I disabled the trackers, the ones you know about and the ones you don't."

With that the Doctor was off. "C'mon, we need to find a hotel or something."

"Why?" Ash said as he followed.

"Because you need rest and we have all of the Netherlands and Germany to cross."

The Doctor stopped and said. "You do have money, don't you?"

* * *

The person who had fired the shot watched the two people as they talked.

"Primary target is unharmed, there is a secondary target, identified as Torchwood. Do you want target eliminated?"

There was a pause.

"Yes sir, will procure secondary target as well."

* * *

Jack was relieved when Ash said the Doctor had been secured. That had been the easy part; the hard part was yet to come. But he had no choice in what he would have to do; he couldn't have the Time Lord rampaging across Europe, even if he was searching for his children.

He'd just come off the phone with one of his informants when Ianto burst in.

"We've lost contact with Ash. His trackers have gone down."

Jack frowned. "What, all of them?"

"They just went dead and his phone. I called the Deputy Director, they've lost contact with their transport too."

Jack's trouble radar ramped up; he had the felling something bad was on the horizon.

"Get the jet ready."

"Are we going to the Netherlands?"

"You and Gwen are going to Norway. My source has given me a name. Find these Associates, find and observe. I'm going to the German border, I'm closing the gates."

* * *

Ash and the Doctor had found a hotel and Ash washed away what seemed like half the road, and whilst the Doctor showered he tried his phone again, but the sonic had made a good job of frying the sim card.

He sighed and threw it in the bin and settled on the bed.

A little later the Doctor emerged and his mood seemed to have lightened. He once again took out the cube and sat crossed-legged on the bed next to Ash.

"I should be able to read this, I know every language."

Ash put out a hand and the Doctor gave him the cube. He turned it in his hand "Perhaps it's not a language…numbers maybe…a code even."

The Doctor's face lit up and he smiled that smile that made Ash feel warm inside.

"Of course…a code!" the Doctor cried excitedly and then hugged him, which made him drop the cube.

They pulled away but Ash leaned in a kissed the Doctor. He was expecting a rebuke but instead he got a kiss in return; a passionate one.

"You don't have to," Ash said.

"I want to," the Doctor replied.

Ash was tentative and gentle with the Doctor, not wanting to spoil it. He lay awake long after the Doctor had fallen asleep, thinking on how things had turned, and how long he would keep the Doctor.

He knew that the Master was out there somewhere and he knew it couldn't be long before he found out that the Doctor had returned from whatever hell had been behind that barrier. He could only hope that the Doctor's affection for him was stronger than that for the Master.

Sleep finally took him until they were both woken by a knock at the door.

"Must be breakfast," the Doctor said and wrapping a sheet around himself went to the door.

"Wait a minute, I didn't order breakfast….Doctor don't…"

Too late and the door burst open and masked men pushed the Doctor back and the cry of alarm from him galvanised Ash but to no avail as they were overpowered and both were wrapped in sheets and bundled into a laundry cart.

The same person that had taken the shot spoke into his phone.

"Targets acquired sir…will arrive at base within the hour."

* * *

Seska had returned to his room…..well his cell when Alyssa burst in, and she looked upset.

"I'm sorry Seska…they've caught your mother. "You'd better be prepared to say goodbye."


	10. Chapter 10

Seska heard a helicopter and knew it would be his mother; not as his rescuer but as a prisoner.

He went to the door but found it was locked. He went to the window and he could see the helicopter descending. He would have no idea as to where they would be keeping him, but he knew who would.

It was several hours later that his door was unlocked and Alyssa appeared. However, she looked less together than she usually looked.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied, though it was clear she wasn't.

"Are you sure?"

Alyssa sat on the couch and she looked perturbed.

"Alyssa, what's wrong?" he said and sat next to her.

She looked at him and he saw something in her eyes; he wasn't sure what.

"It's not right…it's not how…"

She stopped and it looked to Seska like she was about to commit some sort of betrayal.

Then the door opened and the man that had talked to him appeared.

"Alyssa," he said and walked out again.

She gave Seska a sad smile and followed the man and once again his door was locked.

His stomach fell; something bad was going to happen, he was sure of it.

* * *

The Doctor woke with a start and a back that felt like it was on fire. He went to move and had to stifle a cry. Whatever had happened he must have been injured during it. His head was a little fuzzy and his memory with it.

He moved again and this time he endured the pain in silence and managed to sit up. He was in a sparsely decorated room and there were bars on the windows, and he had no doubt that the door was locked.

He stood and his back once again felt like it was burning; he really needed a mirror to see what damage there was.

There was another door and he hoped it was bathroom and he carefully walked towards it, mindful of his back.

It was indeed a bathroom and there was a mirror, albeit a small one, but big enough for his purpose. He turned and his eyes widened...what in Rassilon's name…..there were tattoos on his back and if he could believe it….

"Yes, they're the same markings from the cube," a voice said.

He snapped his round and three men were standing at the door, two of them were pointing weapons at him.

He was man-handled out of the bathroom and back onto the bed, face down. He refused to make any sound when fingers touched his back and pain flared.

"They're healing nicely, your recuperative powers are outstanding. You're an unexpected and timely gift."

As soon as the hands left his back he turned and growled. "Where are my sons?"

The man smiled at him and said. "They are not your concern."

"If you've hurt them, you will regret it," he snarled.

The two armed men stepped forward but the third man held up his hand.

"They are unharmed, unless of course you prove to be less than co-operative."

The Doctor looked the man in the eyes and saw he wasn't bluffing.

"Let them and the man that was with me go and I'll do whatever you want."

The man smiled again and he didn't like the coldness of it.

"I don't think so, it would be unwise to lose my leverage. But I am a parent myself and not an unfeeling soul, you can see them for the last time."

He frowned at that statement. "What do you mean for the last time?"

Again that cold smile.

"Because in two days' time, you won't care."

* * *

Ash had woken with a headache and the desire to punch the lights out on the first person who came into his locked room. However the first person was a young girl and she was carrying a tray with food and drink on it.

"Please, this will help clear the sedative from your system," she said and put the tray on the small table.

Ash didn't even look at the tray but instead asked. "Where are we and what have you done with the Doctor?"

The girl didn't answer and walked out of the door.

He sighed and eventually looked at the tray; the food did look good and he was very thirsty.

He moved the plate and underneath he found a piece of folded paper, but he didn't like what it said. It said he should forget the man he came with and try and make a life for himself here.

He didn't like that; it implied that he and if the children were here would never leave and that something was going to happen to the Doctor.

His appetite went so he lay on the bed until his door was unlocked and two men came in and he was escorted to a large room with a fire at one end, with a large window at the other. He could see snow, so they must be somewhere cold, as to whether it was Norway he could tell.

He turned away from the window when the door opened again and to his surprise and delight Seska entered and just behind him being carried by the same girl that had brought him the tray was James.

He was over in an instant and was hugging Seska.

"Are you okay kid?"

Seska nodded. "As well as can be expected."

He took James from the young girl and held him tight.

"This is Alyssa," Seska said. "She's a friend…I think."

Ash nodded but never asked if she left the note.

"Have you seen my mother?" Seska asked.

Ash shook his head.

The door opened and the subject of their conversation walked in and any thoughts on the situation they were in was forgotten.

The Doctor let out a cry of delight and tried to hug Seska and hold James at the same time.

Ash watched and noticed that something was off with the Doctor. Yes he was overjoyed at seeing his children, but when he hugged Seska he seemed tense.

Eventually the Doctor gave James to Seska and turned to Ash and embraced him and Ash felt him flinch.

Ash pulled away. "You're hurt, let me look."

"Leave it Ash," the Doctor said.

"Doctor, did they hurt you?"

The Doctor shook his head, but Ash knew he was lying.

"Let me look," he said again, and this time the Doctor complied.

He was very unhappy when he saw spots of blood on the back of the Doctor's shirt, and then he was beyond angry when he saw the scabbed and angry looking tattoos.

"Those sons of bitches."

He rounded on the young woman.

"What the hell have they done to him?"

He advanced on her and Seska put himself in front of her. Alyssa looked terrified and she blurted out.

"It's not my fault they found a better vessel."

She clamped her mouth shut, liked she'd said too much.

"What do you mean vessel?" Ash said.

"I can't…I've said too much already."

Seska turned and said. "Alyssa, please. It's my mother."

She looked at the Doctor and Ash and then at Seska, and then seemed to make a decision.

"The Associates, they want to raise Seth, the God of Chaos."


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor watched the look of disbelief cross Seska's face, but said nothing.

"Don't lie to me," Seska said.

"I'm not lying," she replied.

"Please, you expect me to believe that they want to raise a mythical Egyptian god."

Alyssa was about to reply, it was then that he decided to speak.

"She's not lying."

Seska and Ash turned to look at him.

"Gods are not real," Seska said.

The Doctor gave him a 'don't be so closed minded' look and said. "The names were fiction but the race that inspired them is very real."

"You're telling me that the Egyptian gods were aliens," Ash said.

The Doctor nodded. "Sumerian, Assyrian, most of the very early gods were an ancient race that colonised Earth long before humans came along."

The conversation was stopped by the door opening and the same man walking in.

"Enough, take them back to their rooms. Alyssa, we will have words."

Once the room had been cleared the man said to the Doctor. "I've kept my side of the bargain, now keep yours."

"I will," he replied. "There's just one more thing."

* * *

Ash paced his room, he was concerned at the Doctor's lack of protest at his sons being taken away. Like Seska he didn't believe this raising a god bullshit. But he never got to ask the Doctor why he was lying too.

He had the feeling that he might never see the Doctor again; in fact he felt that neither he nor the boys would be seen again.

Eventually he grew tired of pacing and lay on the bed and was on the verge of going to sleep when there was knock at the door. He couldn't exactly say go away but he tried anyway.

The voice that answered took him by surprise.

"You don't want my company then?"

He was up in an instant and wrenching the door open; the Doctor stood there, with an eyebrow raised as if to say 'invite me in then.'

Ash pulled him in but put a finger to his lips.

"This place will be bugged," he whispered.

The Doctor smiled and shook his head.

"Condemned man's last request."

Ash's heart and stomach lurched at those words.

"Don't say that."

The Doctor moved until he was a close as he could be. "Ash, I didn't want to say this in front of Seska, but if this works I might as well be dead, and if it doesn't, I will be."

"I won't let…"

The Doctor silenced him with a kiss. "It's going to happen, like it or not."

"But."

"No Ash, I don't want to argue. After tonight things will change forever. I just want my last memory of you to be…"

The Doctor kissed him again and the heat in it caught light to Ash's already smouldering fire. He returned the kiss and soon their clothes were on the floor.

He traced new and old scars that tracked across the Doctor's body, wondering how he'd got some of them.

The Doctor said something in his own language.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you will always have a place in my hearts, no matter what happens."

Eventually they succumbed to sleep but when Ash woke later the Doctor was gone and once again he found his door was locked.

He had no idea how long it had been before the door unlocked and he was escorted out. He was expecting to be taken somewhere remote and have a bullet put in his brain, instead he was taken to what looked like an observation area.

He's been expecting some kind of altar; considering they were thinking of raising a god, but what he saw was an examination table and medical equipment. The thing that looked out of place was the golden Eye of Horus that sat on a plinth next to the table.

He tensed when the door opened and the Doctor was brought in and he didn't like the way the Doctor tamely allowed himself to be strapped down.

The door opened again and a group of people entered, some of them went to the bank of computers and Ash heard the whine of power.

One of the men stepped away from the computer and up to the Doctor and began speaking. Ash couldn't hear what he was saying but he guessed it wasn't good.

Once again there was the whine of power and Ash's eyes were drawn to the Eye; it had begun to glow.

Moments later his attention was fixed on the Doctor as he was now in severe distress. He was straining against the restraints and he was bathed in sweat. Ash wanted to shout at them to stop but he knew that would be useless; he could only stand and watch as the Doctor suffered.

Then the scene changed abruptly….the man who'd been standing over the Doctor backed away and if Ash could believe it there was fear on his face.

The scene then became horrific as the Doctor broke free from the restraints and one by one the men in the room were assaulted by the Doctor and fell to the floor, undeniably dead.

Only the man who'd been speaking to him was left and he fell to his knees in front of the Doctor, who this time didn't touch the man but the look he gave him was one of contempt and he turned away and looked directly at Ash.

Ash backed away when he saw the Doctor eyes…they were no longer that soulful brown, they glowed with malevolence.

Then he spoke and the sound seemed to come from nowhere.

"I see you," whatever had taken over the Doctor hissed.

Ash stepped back again as the Doctor seemed to dissipate and then appeared directly in front of him.

The Doctor looked him up and down and Ash felt like a small bug under a microscope.

"I have need of a consort."

"Who are you?" Ash said.

"I am Seth, Lord of Chaos and you will serve me."

Before Ash could answer alarms started going off and the Doctor's…no Seth's attention was taken away from him.

"Time to leave…but first."

The ground beneath Ash started to vibrate and then chaos reigned.


	12. Chapter 12

The first sign Seska got that things may not have gone the Associates way was an alarm. The second was the floor beneath his feet shifting. The third was Alyssa bursting through his door with James.

"We have to leave!"

Seska shook his head. "Not without my mother!"

"It's too late, we have to leave!"

The floor shifted again and this time the walls physically moved. He made a decision he hoped he wouldn't regret.

Outside his room it was chaos as people ran for their lives. Soon they were running through the garden and towards a small wooden door. Alyssa produced a key and then they were outside in the snow and running.

A loud whiplash crack filled the air, which stopped them in their tracks, they could only watch as what had been a large building sink into a deep icy hole.

"Mother," Seska said in a quiet voice.

Alyssa put her hand on his shoulder, but he pulled away and snarled.

"Don't even say it."

"I'm sorry."

He turned on her. "I said don't even say it. My mother is down there and it's your fault."

"My father is down there too!" she snapped back.

Seska blinked and said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, my father was a power hungry man. He used people and threw them away. Your mother was another victim."

Seska held James a little tighter; he had no parents now and Jakaar and he were once again motherless.

The ground rumbled again, they had to get away from here.

"Do you have a phone?"

* * *

Jack wasn't happy, there hadn't been a single sighting of the Doctor or Ash. They must have slipped through his not, or they had found these Associates.

He hadn't heard from Ianto and Gwen; he assumed they hadn't found anything. His phone and he expected it to be them, but it was someone he wasn't expecting…Seska.

"Thank god, are you okay? Are the Doctor and Ash with you?"

Seska didn't answer his question.

"Where are you?"

There was a pause.

"Norway, there's been seismic activity in our location. You should be able to locate us."

"We're coming," Jack said.

Soon he was in a helicopter and skimming across snowy fields.

"I can't see them."

"Over there," Gwen said and pointed.

They couldn't fail to notice the huge hole that was only a hundred metres from two…no three figures.

The trio were out of the helicopter the minute it landed.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked as he approached Seska.

"I'm fine."

Jack knew he was lying; Seska was so like the Doctor in that respect.

He asked the next question softly and cautiously.

"Where are the Doctor and Ash?"

Seska didn't answer at first, then he said in a whisper.

"Gone."

Again the next question was asked with caution.

"Seska, are they dead?"

There was an answer but not from Seska, but from the girl that was with him.

"It would be better if they were."

"And why is that?"

"Because the alternative is too horrible to think about."

The ground vibrated beneath their feet.

"We have to go," Ianto said.

Jack nodded. "Mark this place. We'll come back when its more stable…I promise."

It was only moments after they too off that the ground they'd been standing on gave way. The helicopter turned away, so the passengers didn't see the two figures standing on an icy ridge.

* * *

"How easy these mortals die," Seth said.

"You can drop the god bullshit, you're an alien."

"How astute, it seems I've made a good choice for my consort."

Ash pulled a face. "You think I'd get near to you."

Seth laughed. "Spirited too, but I will break that…in time. But first I have an army to raise."

Once again Ash was blinded by bright light and when he blinked again they were no longer in snow; they were in a desert.

In fact, they were standing on top of a pyramid as the sun was setting.

Seth turned to Ash and he had that menacing glow in his eyes.

"The sun sets and my kingdom takes rule. Come, let us find and raise my army."

Ash had no choice but to follow as Seth started to climb down the pyramid. He had to keep up until he could either find a way to get Seth out of the Doctor or they would be found by Jack.

He was relieved to see that they were heading for Cairo and not out into the desert. Why did Seth need to go there?

They walked into what looked like an antique shop. The man behind the counter said.

"I'm sorry sirs, but we are closing for the night."

Seth said something in a language Ash didn't understand, but judging by the man's reaction he did.

A look of fear and then reverence crossed his face. He moved from behind the counter and went to his knees and then lay on the ground, his face to the floor.

"Get up, my high priest does not need to grovel in my presence."

The man got to his feet but kept his head bowed.

"Tell me, high priest, do I still have worshippers?"

"Yes, my Lord, but they are scattered to the four corners. They were driven from Egypt by the legions of those that followed the false god."

"Can they be summoned?"

"Your temple still exist but it has been unattended for many centuries."

"No matter, gather what followers there are and we shall go to my temple. The river of the dead will flow again."


End file.
